


in which moment do we fall?

by potstickermaster



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-03-04 16:20:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 18,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13368525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potstickermaster/pseuds/potstickermaster
Summary: archive of supercorp ficlets from mytumblrfor easier reference. various one-shots and sorts. please check summaries/notes before diving into them





	1. smut - catco office sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> catco office quickie!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally posted [here](https://potstickermaster.tumblr.com/post/168050350955/give-me-smut-im-so-sad)

“Lena.  _Behave_ ,” Kara insists.

The aforementioned woman quirks up an eyebrow from where she stands behind Kara’s chair, even though the reporter couldn’t see it. Kara is busy typing away on her laptop, trying to finish at article on the implications of a sugar tax - Lena thinks her frustration on the situation has bias, but she doesn’t say anything. Instead, she lowers the hands she placed on Kara’s shoulders down her arms, squeezing those strong muscles under her soft grip.

“I am behaving,” Lena purrs. She nips Kara’s earlobe, the metal of the blonde’s glasses brushing against her lips. Kara makes a sound that seems like a held-back moan. The raven-haired woman sighs and tilts her head, pressing another kiss, lower this time, on the spot on Kara’s neck just below her ear - her weak spot. The clacking of the keyboard pauses as Kara lets out a small moan. The CEO lets herself smirk. “If it were up to me, your laptop would be on the floor by now,” she husks against her girlfriend’s ear. Kara shudders and Lena continues to press another kiss, this time letting her tongue peek out and drag down Kara’s neck. “And my face would be between your legs,” she continues.

Kara groans.

Lena chuckles softly as she trails her left hand from Kara’s arm to her collar, popping open a button as she adjusts her stance, leaning her weight against the chair.

“Lee - ”

Kara chokes on a warning as Lena slips her hand under the blonde’s shirt, tenderly cupping a lace-covered breast. The reporter lets out a gasp. Lena only smiles, lightly kissing and sucking the spot under Kara’s ear as her right hand travels lower. “Yes, darling?” She whispers. She sees Kara clench her fists. “You have a deadline, Kara. Type.”

The reporter whines indignantly at that. Lena hums, pushing soft digits under the cup of her girlfriend’s bra to lightly tug on an unsurprisingly hard nipple. Kara’s whine turns into a moan and she throws her head back against Lena’s shoulder.

“Y-you can’t expect me t-to -” A ragged moan cuts midway Kara’s warning as Lena moves her hand over her thighs to gently tug her skirt higher. Oh, how she loves days like this.

“Expect you to what, Kara?” Lena murmurs. She pushes her right hand under Kara’s skirt, moaning softly when her fingers meet damp fabric. “Be this wet for me?” The woman tugs on Kara’s nipple once more as she teases the blonde’s clit through her panties. Kara clutches the edge of the desk but seems to rethink her choice, clenching her fists again instead of possibly breaking the table.

“Please,” Kara whimpers. Lena takes pity on her and plants a hot kiss on her cheek.

“You know I can’t say no to your pleas, my love,” she murmurs. She bites her lip as she pushes Kara’s panties to the side, and when two digits sink into hot, tight wetness, the couple share a moan that echoes through the CatCo office. Kara moans Lena’s name as her girlfriend thankfully doesn’t have plans on taking things slow - she has the blonde squirming and moaning on her seat as Lena tweaks her nipple under her bra, thrusts her fingers in and out of Kara’s cunt with just enough roughness that she knew her girlfriend likes during stressful moments like this.

Lena is a good boss and girlfriend, after all, and when Kara works hard like this? She deserves a freaking reward.

“God. I just want to ravish you all the time, Kara,” Lena husks against the blonde’s ear. Kara moans, unable to hold back her praises for Lena, and with the way she squirms on her chair the CEO is almost worried about her breaking it. She brushes her thumb against Kara’s clit, making the blonde jump slightly and almost scream.

“Lena,” Kara cries. Lena could see the way her knuckles turned white with the effort, felt the way her body trembled. She doubles her efforts, fingers sinking into Kara’s wetness with the purpose of giving her beloved her much-deserved release, blood-red lips latching on skin and making sure a mark that screamed hers is left on the reporter’s neck.

“I got you, my love,” she murmurs against Kara’s ear, voice soft and tender despite the frenzied movements of her fingers. Kara arches her back, head against Lena’s shoulder as she comes with a choked whimper of Lena’s name.

The raven-haired woman grins to herself as she coos praises on Kara’s ear. The blonde pants, muscles quivering as she comes down from her high. When Lena pulls her fingers out, she doesn’t miss the way Kara’s whines with the loss, though she does glare at Lena’s direction.

“We could’ve gotten caught,” Kara huffs as she adjusts her glasses. Lena raises an eyebrow and smirks as she brings her fingers to her lips. She sucks the blonde’s juices off of them, making Kara sputter and blush hotly. Lena licks her lips in satisfaction.

“No one’s around at two in the morning around here,” she deadpans. “I hope you understand how late that is. Even to  _my_ standards.” Lena shrugs and sits on the edge of the desk, her thighs a mere inch or two from Kara’s still trembling hands. The blonde almost scowls at her but Lena just smirks. “Now.  _Please_  hurry so we can get home and I can actually get between your legs?”

Kara rolls her eyes. “It’s  _my_  turn when we get home,” she mutters as she returns her attention to her laptop, only slightly distracted by the sight of her lovely, lovely girlfriend’s gorgeous legs on her line of sight.


	2. her kara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens to Kara after her battle with Reign.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally posted [here](https://potstickermaster.tumblr.com/post/168753871155/potstickermaster-theres-something-wrong-about) and [here](https://potstickermaster.tumblr.com/post/168779615520/june-love-youve-killed-me-with-that-hurt-kara)

There’s something wrong about Kara.

Ever since that night when Reign defeated Supergirl, she has changed—Lena thinks it might be because Supergirl is a friend of hers and she’s anxious, too, because no one knows what happened to the heroine.

Lena notices how different this…Kara is. She’s restrained, stiff but not in the adorable, awkward way her Kara is. Her voice is the same, when she tells Lena good morning and asks how her day has been like the past few days hadn’t happened. When Lena hesitates to answer, this Kara asks what’s wrong, and the crinkle between her eyebrows is the same but something is off. This Kara’s smile doesn’t quite reach her eyes…

And her eyes, they’re different. They look the same, but they feel… Different. Like she’s seeing Lena in a different way, and Lena wonders if she’s finally lost belief in her and sees her now as a Luthor.

She tells herself she’s imagining things, and laughs when Kara tells a donut pun. Tells herself this is her Kara, and that everything is fine and she’s overthinking.

This Kara nods, smiles, and pulls Lena into a hug. They do it now, more often than they used to, and it’s then that something clicks—their hug isn’t quite as warm as before, and there’s something off with the way this Kara held her. This Kara’s hug doesn’t quite make her feel as warm as their ones before, like she’s hugging a whole another person who looks and smells and feels like Kara but-

But isn’t Kara, and there’s something wrong. Something is awfully wrong.

“I don’t know who or what you are,” Lena whispers against this Kara’s ear. She doesn’t have a weapon to threaten her—it—with, but she angles her arm around her neck just slightly, and one wrong move and Lena could end it. The blonde stiffens a bit, and Lena feels panic and anger flare in her at the thought of this- whatever this is, pretending to be her Kara. “You tell me now where my Kara is, or I will hurt you.”

The blonde doesn’t move. Lena thinks it doesn’t breathe, but then feels her sigh with something like defeat. “I can’t tell you,” she says.

“You can and you will,” Lena demands, puts pressure around the blonde’s neck. She doesn’t fight back. “Tell me where my Kara is!”

The blonde stays still for a long time. Lena grows impatient, anger flaring and making her fingers twitch, but before she could move, the blonde speaks.

“She’s safe,” she murmurs. “Recovering.”

Everything clicks into place and Lena’s heart drops.

//

Lena harasses fake Kara. Repeatedly. Demands her where her Kara is, who the fuck she is, how her Kara is doing. She had seen the way Supergirl had fallen, lifeless, and the mere thought of her Kara broken like that makes Lena tear up, makes her scream in fake Kara’s face to demand where her Kara is.

She doesn’t say anything, says it’s confidential.

Lena turns to Alex. James Olsen. Stalks that Winn Schott, Jr. in case he knew something. They tell her Kara’s fine, tells her of fake Kara’s location, and asks her if she’s okay.

She’s not okay. Her Kara is broken—recovering, but badly hurt—somewhere and she wants, needs to know where she is. Needs to see her.

She needs to know she’s alive. Just that would suffice.

No one tells her anything, but she’s Lena Luthor and she will tear the planet apart before she gives up on her Kara.

She finds the DEO, after eighteen hours of nonstop research, hacking, counterhacking. There are bags under her eyes and fear in her heart but she finds the DEO, walks into the building they use as a front and demands to see Supergirl. She has a gun on her waist and anger in her gaze and someone is given clearance to let her in and she takes it, storms through everything until she’s lead to a room where her Kara is—broken and bruised but alive.

Lena cries. She doesn’t leave her side for hours, hours, days, weeks, and Lena sits on the floor, bags under her eyes and fading hope in her heart as she watches her Kara fight for life.

Lena cries.

Lena cries. She doesn’t leave her Kara’s side, and she’s the first to see her fingers twitch, voluntarily, the first to see blue eyes flicker back to life—and it’s her, her Kara, broken and bruised and alive and it’s her and things aren’t quite right yet but it’s her Kara.

“You’re here,” her Kara croaks, broken but alive.

“You’re back,” Lena cries. Kara smiles, broken but somehow full of life.

“I am,” she rasps. “You told me to.”

//

“He’s a mind reader and a shapeshifter,” Kara explains, much later, when Lena asks who has been pretending to be her. Lena blinks and nods slowly. There’s not much to take in because all she could focus on is that Kara is  _fine._ She’s under bright lights that make Lena’s skin burn but she isn’t leaving Kara’s side. She sits on one of DEO’s uncomfortable chairs, upper body draped on her Kara’s bed, the heroine’s hand against her cheek and her own hands on her Kara’s arm. “You haven’t been sleeping,” Kara murmurs, running her thumb over the bags under Lena’s eyes. The woman sighs softly.

“I’ve been so worried about you,” Lena says, running her fingers over Kara’s skin. She’s almost pale, especially in this harsh lighting. 

“I heard,” Kara smiles. Lena blushes and tucks her face in her arm. She was never a believer in a higher being, and she has prayed to her Kara in the past few weeks more than she had ever prayed her entire life - prayed  _Kara please come back,_ and  _I miss you, come back,_ and  _I’ll be waiting for you, I miss your laugh, you know?_

Prayed  _come back to me, Kara, please,_ over and over, day and night, so much so that she rarely left Kara’s room. L-Corp can handle itself, but she can’t - 

She can’t live her life knowing her Kara is broken and bruised, alone in some cold building somewhere.

“Alex is here,” Kara assures. Lena nods but doesn’t say anything. It’s different, she thinks, that  _she_ is the one watching and seeing her Kara, broken and bruised but  _alive._ It’s different from hearing about her recovering somewhere. Kara brushes her thumb over her cheek again. “Who told you?” 

Lena squeezes Kara’s hand on her cheek. “About?” 

Kara is barely able to shrug a shoulder. “Me.” Lena blinks at that. She nuzzles Kara’s hand - it’s warm, the warm she has known by heart. She tells Kara how she knew: tells her that J’onn may have copied Kara spot-on, down to every freckle, every mannerism, every topic they can possibly talk about, but he isn’t able to imitate the warmth and softness only her Kara knew how to provide. Tells Kara how she demanded answers from this fake Kara, from Alex, James and Winn, and how no one had told her anything. Tells her Kara how she had ripped through every piece of information available just to find where the DEO is.

She doesn’t tell her of the sheer and utter relief upon finding Kara, alive, and she doesn’t tell her of the heartache and the hopelessness upon finding Kara broken and bruised and having to wait, with growing unease, for her to come back to them. To her. 

“Are you upset I didn’t tell you?” Kara asks, voice as tender as her wounds are. Lena looks up at her, smiles, shakes her head.

“I’m just happy you’re here,” Lena says, because this is all that matters to her now - Kara, alive, breathing, warm. 

//

It takes more days for Kara to recover. During that time, Lena stayed by her side, ignoring the looks thrown by everyone else her way. Alex tells Kara they’ve come up with a weapon to defeat Reign, and that she should stay to recover. Kara hesitates, tries to sit up and tells Alex she wants to help - and Lena could only grab her hand and tell her to  _please, stay._

Kara looks at her, and there’s something different in her eyes again. It’s not like something’s off, like when it was J’onn pretending to be her Kara, but it’s  _different._

Kara stays.

//

Kara is sleeping and Lena watches her when Alex comes in, broken and bruised, too, but there’s a smile on her face. She takes one look at Kara, then sighs in relief as she turns to Lena. 

“We’ve defeated Reign,” she says softly, and Lena feels tears burn in her eyes because that means Kara doesn’t have to fight her again, doesn’t have to break her bones and cut her flesh again, just to save the world. Lena nods and thanks her, and when she’s gone, Lena turns to Kara. Her Kara, broken and bruised but alive, and Lena will tear the Earth apart if someone or something dares hurt her again. 

Not on her watch.

//

But her Kara is Supergirl. Once she has recovered, all flawless skin and raging power, she’s off to fight rogue aliens and criminals and help people, and Lena can’t stop her from doing that. 

But she helps her. Gives her information - she’s better than Winn, he tells her himself - and gives her pointers when needed, redesigns her suit with better capabilities than her current one, because Lena will be damned if she doesn’t do anything while her Kara flies off day in and day out to save the world. 

Except - this time, Kara comes back, after every fire and fight, to Lena. Lands on her balcony, at home or at work, bringing coffee or donuts or the warmest smiles, and tells Lena of her day. 

“Are you upset I still went after that Cadmus fan?” Kara asks softly, after one particular grueling fight. 

“I’m just happy you’re here,” Lena says, because this is all that matters to her now - Kara, alive, breathing, warm. 

It’s dark now. Kara hesitates, takes a step before stopping again, but before she could go Lena is grabbing her hand, telling her to  _please, stay._

Kara looks at her, and there’s something different in her eyes again. It’s not like something’s off, like when it was J’onn pretending to be her Kara, but it’s  _different._ Lena meets her gaze, brave, almost defiant. 

She kisses her, all warmth and soft breath. 

Kara stays, and so does Lena.


	3. lena's death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: After an attack at L-Corp by CADMUS, Lena gets severely hurt. When Supergirl arrives and sees Lena on the floor bleeding to death, she goes berserk, like, "I'm gonna find, and I'm gonna kill every last one of them" berserk. She takes Lena to the DEO, but they're not sure if she'll make it. Then Kara finds CADMUS base. She's so consumed by hatred; she kills everyone who stands in front of her. At the end of it, she's alone, surrounded by bodies, blood and destruction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally posted [here](https://potstickermaster.tumblr.com/post/169134475165/supercorp-one-shot-idea-after-an-attack-at-l-corp)

Kara is too late. As soon as she lands at L-Corp, there is an explosion. Screams, the crumbling of concrete, fire, smoke, more screams. Through the haze and the noise, she searches for  _her._

Kara is a mere second too late, and when she finds the heartbeat she has come to know, of the person she had sworn to protect, it staggers into a slow ragged rhythm. She goes to Lena, pulls her into her arms. There is blood all over Lena and Kara cries, whispers  _no no no no_ under her breath and despite Alex’s voice in her ear telling her that paramedics are on their way, Kara flies out, Lena in her arms - barely breathing but  _alive._

“I hate flying,” Lena coughs weakly as Kara makes her way to the DEO. She hears Lena’s heartbeat start to fade, the blood stains on her shirt bloom further, but Kara forces a smile despite her tears to look at the woman.

“I know,” she whispers. The wishes she could go faster, but Lena is fragile in her arms and Kara tries to hold back her tears, if only as a facade of strength for Lena to hold on to, even if Kara feels like breaking, in that moment, as she listens helplessly to her heartbeat slow down. “Just hold on, Lena,” she says, almost a whimper, and Lena just coughs again, blood sputtering from her lips.

“I’m tired,” Lena says, and her exhaustion is heard in her voice. She coughs again, more blood spilling from her lips and her wounds and Kara, for all her supposed strength, is unable to stop her tears. Lena cups her cheek with a trembling hand, touch feather-light, and smiles at her with blood-stained lips. Kara holds her tighter. Just a few seconds more, just a few seconds more, just a few seconds more. “Thank you for- for always believing in me, Kara.” 

Just a few more - 

Kara is too late. A mere second too late. As soon as she lands at the DEO she brings Lena to the med bay, screams for someone to save her, save her,  _save her,_ but the doctors move too late and Lena’s heartbeat slows to a stop and her words echo in Kara’s head, Lena’s voice saying  _Kara Kara Kara_ despite the cape she wears, and she clutches and crushes the bed Lena’s lifeless body lies on, screams for someone to  _save her, please save her, fucking save her_  as Lena’s voice lingers in her ear.

Kara. Kara. Kara. 

She knows. She knows, and she is gone without Kara able to tell her so many things - that she is Supergirl, that she has always loved her, that she loves her.

Lena dies, without Kara letting her know she is loved by no one more than  _her._

“It’s Cadmus,” Alex says, and not a second later Kara is flying out to find them, tears in her eyes and rage and anger in her veins and pain and heartache and  _so much pain_ in her chest it feels like caving in, feels like watching Krypton die all over again. There goes her world, there goes her world, there goes her.

And there goes Kara with her. She will kill them. She will kill  _all of them._

She finds them easily, like they aren’t even trying to hide. They are loading weapons in plans and there is Alex’s voice in her ear, telling her to stop, to go back and regroup, but Lena lays lifeless at the DEO and she can’t look at her, she can’t, she  _can’t_ or she will  _shatter._

It’s easy, so easy, to kill all of them. She does. Tears life away from their bodies to leave them unmoving like Lena lies, crushes them with all her rage and anger and power and her blue suit turns red with their blood, her eyes with her tears because she’s gone, she’s gone. 

Lillian laughs even as Kara holds her by the neck. It’s easy, so easy. “Can you do it?” Lillian mocks. “There are things we must do, Supergirl, for things we believe in.” 

 _“You killed Lena,”_ Kara hisses, every word laced with rage and anger and when Lillian just laughs again, tells her  _collateral damage,_ she crushes her life with her hand and she is a god, above all of them, and she will avenge  _her_ death and she will soak the earth their blood to pay for  _hers_. There are voices in her ear, familiar ones - Alex, Winn, and J’onn if she took notice - but only Lena’s voice resounds. 

_Thank you for believing in me, Kara._

She stands on a wasteland of lifeless bodies and blood, so much blood, but it’s Lena’s blood on her hands that she cries for. She cries and cries, screams and sets fire to the warehouse she has torn lives upon lives from, and as she grieves for her world, for her, she hears  _her_ voice, resounding in her head. 

_I’m tired. Thank you for believing in me, Kara._

She screams. She is a storm of destruction, grieving,  _in pain,_ and she cries and screams for Rao, asking him  _why, why her, why me again,_ because wasn’t it enough for her to watch Krypton die? For Astra to die, too? Must he take Lena from her as well? She has tried to help so,  _so many,_ yet must she really lose so much along the way?

She screams, cries, destroys. 

The DEO is able to subdue her, many hours later, after she lays waste to all Cadmus locations - after she kills everyone associated with them. Kills Lex, too, takes him from his maximum security prison and kills him in front of everyone with a warning of  _let this be a lesson._ She doesn’t let them beg for their lives - crushes them with the power in her bones and the anger and grief in her veins and it’s easy, so easy. A mere second is all it takes. 

She wakes up in a cell that drowns in green light. The pain is sickening, but it’s nothing to the hollowness in her chest and she screams  _where is she_ ,  _where is she, tell me where she is or I will kill all of you,_ and it’s Alex’s voice that filters in through static that tells her that she is at the morgue. She pauses for a long while, and when she tells Kara that there is no one to claim her body, with no family of hers left, and Kara cries and cries, the hollow pain in her chest doubling, crippling her, but she manages to beg Alex to  _let me see her, please, I’m her family,_ and she is allowed, many hours later, with Kryptonite handcuffs in a green room and Lena’s body is covered by a sheet.

Kara shatters when she sees her, paler than usual, her eyes closed and Kara cries at the realization that she will never see green eyes again, will never see her smile or hear her laugh again. 

She shatters, cries over Lena’s limp body, pale and mangled, tells her  _I love you, I love you,I’m sorry I was too late forgive me I love you I loveyouIloveyouloveyouloveyou_ even if Lena couldn’t hear.

Supergirl dies, that day. Her world is gone and Kara with  _her,_ and she asks,  _begs_  for Alex to let her have her ashes.  _I’m her family,_ she insists. They let her, just this once, and Kara is taken prisoner for all her murders and she is locked in a Kryptonite room, Lena with her. 

She tells her  _I love you, I’m sorry_  every day and night, and cries, hopes Lena hears her, hopes Lena can forgive her for being late, a mere second too late.


	4. new year's day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> new year's day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally posted [here](https://potstickermaster.tumblr.com/post/169144462750/happy-new-year) and [here](https://potstickermaster.tumblr.com/post/169205584325/june-any-chance-of-you-writing-a-ficletdrabble)

espite being used to having to tune out most of the sounds she hears, New Year’s Eve is always an excruciating night for Kara. There’s just so much noise for her to tune out - humanity seems to outdo itself every time, what with all the  _noise -_ and after that first time, she spends it with noise-cancelling headphones locked up in her room, and only comes out when the noise has died down. The Danvers’ understood that she couldn’t be part of the backyard barbecues and the fireworks, and she was grateful when they decided to celebrate hours before all the noise starts, just so Kara could join in.

The first New Year’s Eve with Lena, she tells the woman so way before the night, just so they could arrange their plans, perhaps get dinner, light up some sparklers together until Kara has to lock herself up.

Except, Lena just nodded and agreed to her suggestion,  _then_  said they could lock themselves in Kara’s room, together, both with noise-cancelling headphones and  _hey, what do you think of French pop songs?_ and hot chocolate that Lena had imported from Switzerland because  _it’s simply divine, darling,_ and Kara just looked at her with much surprise that Lena laughs, tells her  _I don’t celebrate anything, Kara, I’d really rather spend the night with you in whatever way._ And it should be sad, really, the knowledge that Lena has been alone for most of her life that she could dismiss something like New Year’s Eve this way, except Lena is smiling at her  _that_ smile that makes Kara’s heart flutter and she agrees, tells her  _I love you_ that Lena blushes so beautifully that Kara is unable to stop herself from kissing her senseless, and watches the fireworks bloom behind her eyelids.

(They do lock themselves in the room, and Kara finds out that all the noise is  _wonderful_ because then, neither of them have to hold back their screams.)

//

It’s quiet and warm when Kara stirs. She blinks away the sleep in her eyes to see dark hair and pale skin dotted with the remnants of stars. She smiles; her arm is on Lena’s waist, their fingers tangled despite having fallen asleep. Kara presses a soft kiss on Lena’s shoulder. It’s warm, despite their nakedness - they have fallen asleep in the early morning, when the noise had died out and their lips are bruised and swollen from kissing - and Kara burrows into the cool of the sheets and Lena’s softness. 

Lena’s heartbeat skips. Kara nuzzles the curve of her shoulder as the woman squeezes her hand, rasps out a sleepy  _good morning,_ before she is turning in Kara’s arms. The blonde’s heart skips, too, at the sight of her, green eyes still heavy with sleep but all warm smiles. Lena leans in to press a kiss on the corner of her lips, runs a soft hand down her arm that wake goosebumps on Kara’s skin, and takes her hand on her waist to pull it to her lips. She kisses her knuckles, sets loose butterflies in Kara’s stomach that she can’t help but smile and smile at the woman. 

“Good morning,” Lena greets, nuzzles Kara’s palm. “Happy new year, too,” she adds with a giggle that still has traces of sleep. Kara smiles, shifts so she is holding Lena’s hand in hers instead. She kisses her knuckles, slowly lowers her hand, and presses Lena’s palm against her chest, right over her racing heart. 

“There’s still fireworks inside me,” Kara finds herself saying, and the blush that blooms on Lena’s cheeks is so worth the cheesy line she just spewed. She beams, a smile that almost hurts the muscles of her face but soothes away all the ache in her bones that her life - as the last daughter of Krypton, the hero of National City - has engraved in her, especially as Lena meets her gaze with eyes so full of love Kara thinks she can face anything and everything. 

“What a way to start a year,” Lena muses, cheeks still pink but lips quirked up in a smile. Kara chuckles. 

“Give me a year,” she murmurs, slides her legs between Lena’s to pull the woman ever closer, as if their touching bodies isn’t enough to sate her need for closeness. “And I’ll give you an even cheesier line come the new one.” 

And the words fall so easily from her lips that she is surprised by the tears that spring from emerald eyes. “Hey,” Kara whispers, worry taking over her as she cups Lena’s cheek, brushes her thumb under her eyes. “What’s wrong?” 

Lena shakes her head. “Nothing,” she says with a wet chuckle. Her hand is warm against Kara’s chest, unmoving, grounding her. “You just promised me your year.” 

Kara blinks at that, nods slowly at the realization. “I did,” she replies easily. She leans in, presses soft lips on even softer cheeks and pulls back with a smile as warm as the sun itself. “And I’ll promise you many, many more, beloved.” 

Lena’s tears fall freely now, but she is smiling as she leans in, and Kara closes the distance, kisses her, and the noise of the city that wakes beyond them falls quiet as all Kara hears is Lena’s whispered  _I love you._


	5. nick of time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nick of time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> based on [this comic by foleypdx](https://foleypdx.tumblr.com/post/163084037522/the-nick-of-time)

Five. The building falls. There are screams. Alex’s voice is in her ear, telling her a helicopter just left the L-Corp rooftop, presumably with a hostage. Kara grits her teeth, slowly,  _slowly_ lowers the part of the building to the ground. The paramedics are onto the injured, still in the building. 

Four. It’s Lena, Kara knows. Kara helps the rescue teams lift rubble to help those stuck, but the blonde is distracted, already scanning the area to locate the helicopter. Alex tells her the NCPD found another bomb at the next block. Kara asks if they can disarm it.

Three. Alex confirms they can. Kara helps the rescue team, tells the paramedics to get them help as soon as they can. “It’s Lena,” Alex says in her ear, panicked like Kara feels.

Two. Kara flies off to find her. She hears it, hears her - hears her familiar heartbeat racing, hears her familiar voice call for help.

One. The voice is gone. 

//

Kara doesn’t feel the water. Lena sinks into the darkness.

One, two. 

//

“Kara!” Alex’s garbled voice filters through her earpiece. She’s distant, especially with Kara’s focus on the woman in her arms. “Talk to me! Is she -”

Three.

//

“I got her, Alex,” Kara answers, finally. The blonde can feel Lena trembling her arms with the cold, her body almost lifeless, bruised, but her heart is beating,  _alive, alive, alive, four, five,_ and that’s all that matters. “You’re okay. I’m right here.” 

Coughs wrack Lena’s already shaking body. Kara can hear the water in her lungs and airways. A weak whisper of her name,  _her name,_  leaves Lena’s lips. “You’re gonna be okay, Lena,” Kara promises, and she sets off to the sky with the woman in her arms to make it to the DEO. 

Warmth. Lena needs warmth. Kara focuses her energy to give her what she needs, burns the sun inside her to give Lena warmth, and flies off to the DEO with the sun burning in her eyes. 

“Alex,” she growls, and she’s shaking now, too, with anger and rage and all the darkness the Girl of Steel vowed to never let live. “Tell me who’s responsible for this.“ 

One, two, three, four, five.

“Kara -”

 _“Now,”_ she demands.

Cadmus, she’s told. Kara screams. They will pay.

//

Kara crashes into the DEO with Lena in her arms, tells them to  _save her, save her, save her._ She doesn’t leave Lena’s side as they take her to the med bay, doesn’t leave her side until Lena has stabilized, doesn’t leave Lena’s side until the green eyes flutter open and the raven-haired woman, weak and bruised but  _alive, alive, alive._

“Hello,” Lena rasps, a smile on her face. “I’m never riding a boat now.” 

Kara falters in her steps, looks at her. She could’ve gotten to her sooner, could’ve saved her sooner, she could’ve flown faster - 

“Hey,” Lena tries again. She sits up, though still frail, reaches out, pale hand outstretched for Kara’s. The blonde approaches the bed where she lies and takes her hand. “I can hear you thinking,” Lena murmurs. “Whatever it is, don’t think about it. I’m fine.” 

One, two.

“Because of you,” Lena smiles. “Thank you for saving me.”

Three. 

Kara sighs. “I could’ve - “

“Yes, but you see,” Lena cuts in with a squeeze of Kara’s hand. “I’m alive.”  Four, five. “That’s all that matters.” 

//

Lena is asleep, water in her lungs and exhaustion in her bones. Kara rises from where she sat and kept her company, and she lets her anger burn her compassion away, mercy trickling from her hands like water with her every step. They will pay. 

One, two, three.

“Don’t leave me,” Lena calls out from the bed, voice laced with sleep and hope. Kara falters in her steps, looks at her, gets to her sooner than Lena could blink. 

“I’m right here,” Kara whispers, offers her hand and her warmth for Lena to take. Lena smiles at her. 

“You’re angry,” Lena says with softness that rivals her touch one Kara’s hand. “I can see. You’re never angry.” 

“They hurt you.” Kara grits her teeth. Fire burns in her, anger, anger,  _anger,_ and Lena coaxes her back to the light. 

“You saved me.” Lena smiles again, soft and warm that calms the rage in Kara. She scoots off the bed and sits on the edge, places Kara’s hand on her cheek as she reaches out for the blonde, too. “I can’t let you lose yourself, not for me.” 

One, two, three.

“They hurt you,” Kara says, softer now, like all the anger has left her bones to leave only helplessness, because what is she to do when  _something_ happens to Lena?

(She’ll burn the Earth alive and extinguish every sun and star, storm the gates of heaven and hell themselves to bring her back.)

Lena brushes the pad of her thumb against Kara’s cheek where a hot tear burns steel skin. Lena smiles in understanding. 

“I’m right here,” she whispers. One. She sighs. Two. “Because of you.” Smiles. Three. “Stay with me?” 

Kara holds on to Lena. “Always.” 


	6. auction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> based on this [v gay charlize theron post](https://potstickermaster.tumblr.com/post/169656306055/knedli-twenty-gayteen-going-strong)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally posted [here](https://potstickermaster.tumblr.com/post/169657229020/i-really-really-hate-when-people-ask-people-to)

It’s frankly quite terrible that all these rich people are here, supposedly for charity, and none of them are willing to bid more than what Kara assumes their watches could cost. What’s even more terrible is the fact that they don’t seem to want to be there - it’s one of CatCo’s rarer charity events and James had asked her to host, because she’s one of the more patient reporters and also, James believes she can coax more donations from these almost apathetic rich men. 

She mostly just wants to tear her hair out. 

“Okay, now we move on to this painting by one of the kids we’re raising money for,” she explains, reading over her cue cards. Her attention tears from the group of men seated in front of her to where the door opens. One brunette and one raven-haired woman walk in, wearing their office attires. Kara assumes they’re just attending for the sake of the papers. She sighs and smiles. “Bids start at ten thousand dollars.” 

There is silence, until an older man at the corner bids the amount. It’s several moments later that another man bids for a thousand higher. The older man bids twelve thousand, until a third person, a woman with red hair, bids for fifteen. It still isn’t much. Frustrated, Kara glances over at James, who just smiles at her in apology. They are way too far from their goal for the night and she wishes some of these people could extend more help for children who actually need it. She glances over to the pair of women who have come in late; they seem to be arguing, the paler woman looking at Kara like she wants to bid. The blonde almost rolls her eyes. 

What’s all the money in the world if you can’t help people?

“Right,” Kara laughs lightly. “Going once -” 

The brunette beside the pale woman raises her hand. “Thirty seven thousand dollars,” she goes. Kara smiles politely. It takes so long for them to increase the bid, and at this rate, they’ll run out of things to auction and they aren’t even halfway the goal.

“Thirty seven thousand dollars,” Kara echoes. She looks at James, who just nods. “Any other bids going for this?” She chuckles, gestures to the painting. “This work has been done by Yves Anderson, one of the cancer patients at the Children’s General Hospital, who will be receiving your generous donations at the end of the night.” Kara waits for another bid. She sighs to herself. “We can top the painting off with a twenty-second kiss from yours truly,” she adds with a laugh, almost absentmindedly, and she doesn’t even realize what she has said until several hands shoot up from the crowd.

_Fifty thousand!_

_Fifty-five!_

_Sixty!_

Kara laughs awkwardly and with wide eyes looks to James, who just looks as surprised. The blonde forces a smile. Well, at least these rich men managed to bring up the bid, even if it does cost twenty seconds of Kara’s lips. 

For charity, she thinks. For the children. It definitely isn’t much. 

She gestures to an older man who bids for a hundred thousand dollars. The blonde swallows but takes it, gestures for the audience. “Going once - “

The pale woman from earlier shoots her hand up. Kara looks surprised at it. The brunette beside her is beaming, like she’s trying to hold back laughter, and Kara finally calls for the raven-haired woman.

“One million dollars,” she says. Kara almost drops her mic. There’s a collective gasp, murmurs going around, and Kara catches a name. Lena Luthor. 

“O-one million dollars?” Kara echoes, more a question than a statement. She sputters, pushes her glasses up nervously and glances at James for help, but the woman nods resolutely. Kara blinks, nods too. “One million dollars,” she repeats. She asks for more bids but there’s only silence. “Sold.”

The woman stands, looking a little flushed, to claim the painting stub from Kara. Kara swallows thickly as she gets a good look at the woman - she’s wearing a high-waisted pencil skirt, a blouse that seems to dip too low, heels that could kill, and the only thing out of place is the hesitation in her steps as she gets on the stage. Kara blinks, seeming to remember her promise for a kiss, and she blushes furiously as she hands the woman the auction stub. “Congratulations,” Kara smiles. She doesn’t miss the way the woman’s fingers linger on her hand as she takes the stub. “Right, uh.” Kara blinks, pushes her glasses up, and shifts her hold on the mic to her other hand. “The kiss.”

The pale woman blushes. “It’s fine,” she says. Her eyes are green, bright under this light, Kara notices. The blonde shakes her head, instead reaches out for the woman’s face. 

“For charity, right?” Kara grins. The raven-haired woman nods. Kara steps closer and leans in, presses her lips against hers. And it shouldn’t be such a big deal - it’s just twenty seconds, after all, for charity, for the sick children who need help - except it becomes a big deal, as soon as their lips touch. The woman’s lips are soft, so soft, and they hold the promise of time and effort and as the woman pulls Kara closer with hands on her waist, the blonde almost falters. The woman presses more firmly, angles her head just right, and it’s almost like coming home, almost like everything had faded into darkness and it’s just her and this stranger.

The woman pulls away too soon, licks her lips as she takes a step back to meet Kara’s gaze. She’s flushed, like how Kara feels, too. “That’s twenty seconds,” she whispers, cocks her head to the side and lifts the auction stub in her hand. “Maybe I’ll get twenty more when I claim my painting?” 

Kara manages a smile despite her racing heart. She finally remembers where she is. “Come find me, then,” she says, pushing back her glasses. The woman grins before leaving the stage.

“I will.”

//

“I cannot fucking believe,” Sam mutters as Lena takes her seat. “That you bid one million fucking dollars. For a kiss.” 

Lena rolls her eyes, huffs, grumbles as she sits and crosses her arms. She glares at the man who dares look back at her. “Yeah well it’s for charity,” she shoots back. She scowls at Sam. “You didn’t fucking stop me. I hate you. And did you see  _her?_ God.”

Sam snorts. “I mean, yeah, she’s pretty. But a million dollars? For a  _kiss_?”

“Shut up or I’m firing you,” Lena hisses. She looks at the stage, where the blonde starts bidding for the next item. Their eyes meet, and the blonde blushes before looking away. Lena sighs and remembers her promise. “It was damn well worth it, should it just be that.” 

Sam glances at her and chuckles. “Considering she keeps looking back at you,” she muses, bumps her shoulder against Lena’s. “I’d say I’d put my money on you being a whipped ass girlfriend.”

Lena just scowls again.


	7. post 3x10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: A sort of fix it fic with Kara seeking Lena the next morning at her place and actually talking to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally posted [here](https://potstickermaster.tumblr.com/post/169796529870/june-love-could-you-write-a-sort-of-fix-it-fic)

Kara has only been at Lena’s place at least once, for all of a solid minute. They didn’t linger, just came and went to pick up some layouts Lena had taken home before they returned to CatCo. Which explains why Kara isn’t entirely sure if she had the correct building or the floor, but thank Rao for her super powers on this planet which makes her hear Lena’s familiar heartbeat and see through walls to find the woman already dressed up and ready to leave for work. The blonde sighs. Good thing she has managed to catch her on time, because Kara would like to get this conversation over with as soon as possible, if only to get rid of the lingering guilt in her chest because of what Alex told her the night before.

As much as Kara found it funny that J’onn - pretending to be her - had talked to Lena about kissing James, Kara could only keep thinking back to how it also screamed of betrayal. Lena is one of those people who had their walls up, so it means the world to Kara that the woman trusted her. Given that she is already lying about the whole Supergirl thing, it doesn’t sit well with Kara to add another lie to her current pile. 

Besides, she wants to hear from Lena herself about what happened with her and James. It’s only courteous to do it properly this time, right? Nevermind that Lena doesn’t really know the Kara she talked to the night before isn’t her Kara. Lena deserves as much. They are best friends, after all. 

And Kara just really wants to see her. She remembers the pristine white couch, out of place in her made-up loft - what Brainy calls the “manifestation of her subconscious.” Lena’s L-Corp couch. There were high heels in her shoe rack that weren’t hers, a coat of  _that_ specific shade of red that only Lena’s expensive lipsticks can match the color of.

Kara sighs and lifts her hand to knock on the door of Lena’s apartment. The woman’s heartbeat spikes, and there is hesitation in her steps as she walks up to the door. She hears a beep before the door is pulled open.

“Kara?” Lena says as a greeting, the surprise in her voice discernible. “You’re - come in! Are you feeling better?” She continues, stepping aside with a smile that is both confused and - happy. 

“Hi,” Kara breathes out in reply as she walks in. She shoves her hands into her coat pockets. “Yeah, feeling better now, just - “ She clears her throat and shrugs. “I wanted to, uh, talk. About - well, about last night?” Kara winces slightly. Hopefully Lena doesn’t think much of her bringing such a recent conversation up.

Lena just tilts her head and smiles, almost in understanding. “You were a little delirious last night,” she says softly. “I was a little unsure you actually understood what I was talking about.” The woman gestures for them to take the couch. She sits, ever so graceful in her blouse tucked into her skirt. 

Kara bites her lip as she sits on the other side of the couch. “A little, I guess.” It wasn’t a lie.

“You did say you weren’t feeling like yourself,” Lena supplies. Kara blinks at that but nods; at least she could fall back on that reason. She mentally thanks J’onn. “Are you feeling better now?” Lena continues. “You’re all dressed up. You shouldn’t go to work.” 

The blonde looks down on what she’s wearing and looks back up at Lena. “I’m fine now. I just… Really wanted to talk?” She pushes her glasses up nervously. All she really knows is that J’onn-as-Kara and Lena talked about the kiss. Well. Better bite the bullet now. “I’m…glad you and James decided to, uh, try things out?” 

Lena’s heartbeat races at it. The smile she wears looks more forced that anything as she looks down. “I know,” she chuckles wrly. “You congratulated me when I told you we kissed.”

“I did?” Kara blinks. She needs to have some talk with J’onn about this. “I did,” she repeats with a fussing of her glasses. “I was- delirious. Yes.” 

Lena chuckles again. “After we talked, I… We…” She trails off and waves her hands helplessly. “I mean, when Supergirl returned from- Work ran late, I mean, when she came back.” She bites her lip and looks away. “We actually…kissed again.”

Kara swallows. “Oh.” She nods. “That’s…good, I guess?” 

“You said he likes me,” Lena points out with a small smile. “And I quote, ‘a lot.’“ 

Kara puffs up some air in her cheeks. She really needs a talk with J’onn. Still, she wants to be a supportive best friend so she smiles. “He does.” 

Lena nods. “He said as much.” She clasps her hands on her lap and when she meets Kara’s gaze, she looks more serious. “Are you…really sure? About… You know. The whole thing.” She sighs and bites her lip, the white of her teeth a stark contrast to her blood-red lips. “I know you said you’re fine with it, but if you had any doubt, I wouldn’t. You know.”

The blonde purses her lips. “Do you like him?”

Lena doesn’t seem to have expected the question. Her lips part for a moment before she closes her mouth and takes a deep breath. “He seems like a good man,” Lena says with a small smile. Kara likes to think he is - it’s what made her fall for him, a long time ago, but this is  _Lena_ they are talking about. As much as Kara loves James as a friend, he hasn’t really given any indication that he likes Lena like that. Well, none that Kara has seen. This is certainly development, but still, as a supportive best friend, she just wants what’s best for Lena. The raven-haired woman continues. “He has saved my life a couple of times. But…” She chuckles. “Following that logic, if I like him because of that, well.” Lena looks up and meets Kara’s gaze head-on, green eyes unfaltering as they hold Kara’s attention. “I guess I’d be madly in love with Supergirl now, right?” 

At that, Kara snorts. Lena purses her lips at her reaction so the blonde just nods. “Attraction doesn’t work like that,” Kara mumbles.

“No.” Lena looks away. “It doesn’t.” She sighs heavily, shrugs, before returning her gaze to Kara. There’s a smile on her lips that looks uncertain more than anything. “I’m still not going to go see him if you- “

Kara shakes her head to cut her off. “I’m well over James,” she assures with a small smile. “If… If you wanted to date him, that would be fine with me.” 

Lena nods hesitantly. Her heartbeat thunders, almost, and Kara catches the minute clenching of her fists on her lap. “I… Thank you,” she whispers, so softly that if Kara didn’t have super hearing, she probably wouldn’t catch it. She opens her mouth again to say something but seems to think against it, instead shakes her head and looks up at Kara. “I just - I wanted your… I - “ She sighs again, like there is so much more she wants to say, and Kara wants to reach out, to assure her that whatever she can say whatever she wants, except Lena just smiles, almost sadly. “I wanted to know what you think.” She looks down at her hands. “I mean. You are my best friend, after all. I don’t… I didn’t want any secrets between us.” 

There’s the stab of guilt again, at those words. Lena looks small, somehow, like this, like she’s waiting for Kara to come clean. The blonde fidgets with her glasses. “I’m- I’m glad you went to talk to me,” she manages with a small sigh. “I appreciate it a lot.” She glances up at Lena, but the woman is still staring at her hands. "Don’t worry,” she starts, reaching out to touch Lena’s shoulder. The woman finally looks up to meet blue gaze. “I’ll give James the shovel talk. If he dares hurt my best friend, well.” She scrunches her nose and grins at Lena. “She’ll face the wrath of Kara Danvers. My sister did teach me how to throw a punch.” 

Lena chuckles, places her hand gingerly on Kara’s on her shoulder. Kara’s gaze flickers to it. She doesn’t remember Lena’s hand being this soft. Must be the coma? “I’m glad we had this…follow-up talk,” Lena whispers. Kara feels a little enlightened about what really happened the night before, though all amusement from J’onn being forced into talking about kissing James had gone now. In its place is worry for her best friend and some unfamiliar emotion, like protectiveness escalated and something akin to- 

Possessiveness. Is it? Kara shakes her head and smiles, squeezes Lena’s shoulder. “Me too.”

They stay quiet for several moments, until Lena sighs and pulls her hand back. Her heart is still racing and Kara is left to wonder why as she stands. “I have to go to work,” Lena says. “Would you like me to drive you home?” She offers. “You need to have another day, lest your flu comes back.” 

Kara shakes her head. “I think I’ll walk home,” she murmurs. “The fresh air might help and all.” 

Lena nods, opens the door for her. They walk out of Lena’s apartment together. It’s quiet on the elevator ride, even on the walk out of the building, but before they part, Lena smiles at her, so warmly that Kara falters for a moment. “I’m glad you’re back,” she says simply, before she gets inside her car.

Kara watches her drive away. The guilt she was supposed to get rid of stays in her gut - the price to pay for her secrets, she supposes, and until she has come clean to Lena it would reside in her heart - except there’s a weight that settles alongside it, too. She ignores it, shoves her hands back into her pockets as she makes her way back home, ignoring the bitter taste that creeps into the back of her throat and the image of Lena kissing James that burns itself behind her eyelids. 


	8. kara doesn't share food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon says: Okay but Kara and Alex are at whatever place and Lena arrives, says hello to both of them, and gives Kara a kiss on the cheek before sitting down. Nothing out of the ordinary, it's the way Lena has platonically (to the pair of them) greeted Kara for ages now. Except this time, after she's taken a seat she grabs Kara's glass of water and finishes it. That's how Alex finds out they are sleeping together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally posted [here](https://potstickermaster.tumblr.com/post/169833846460/okay-but-kara-and-alex-are-at-whatever-place-and)

Something feels off. 

Alex fully expected Lena to easily walk into Kara’s apartment as the Danvers sisters start rewatching Elementary, like she began doing some weeks ago. It’s nothing new now. Lena takes her heels off by the doorway with a relieved groan and gives Alex a wave and a smile, then pads her way to the couch to settle beside Kara. She kisses Kara’s cheek, too - nothing unusual anymore, either, though the first time it had happened her eyebrows shot off so high up her forehead that Kara glared at her in warning to shut up. The way she leans beside Kara and asks what they are watching is old news now, too, and Alex is ready to have let it go.

Except Lena places her hand on Kara’s thigh and her sister doesn’t flinch. Alex flicks her gaze from the screen to the seemingly innocent contact. Kara chuckles at something Lena says - they have their stupid inside jokes now, too, and Alex doesn’t really mind, but Kara flushes the tiniest bit before glancing to her sister with a small grin. Alex looks back at the TV and sips her wine thoughtfully.

And then it happens. Lena leans forward, takes the chopsticks that rests on the plate in front of Kara, then takes the last potsticker. Alex’s jaw drops as she watches Kara watch Lena put the potsticker in her mouth, then chew on it in the elegant way only Lena Luthor can. Alex holds her breath as she waits for the inevitable warning of death, or for the lasers to shoot out of Kara’s eyes, but there’s nothing. Lena just reaches for Kara’s half-empty wine glass and sips from it like she has done it so many times before. 

“Good?” Kara says instead, and when Lena nods with a smile, something clicks in the agent’s mind and she almost drops her glass of wine.

“Oh my god,” Alex breathes out. “You two are fucking.” 

Lena snorts on her wine and Kara whips her head to Alex’s direction so fast that the force has the couch snapping in half. 


	9. supercorp + agentreign

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some supercorp and agentreign banter. And by that we mean the Danvers sisters just blushing their way through awkward conversations their annoying corporate girlfriends get into.

Lena smiles warmly at the pout Kara gives her as she follows the CEO to her old L-Corp office—currently Sam’s. The raven-haired woman is facing her even as Lena opens the door, going over her points on why they should proceed to purchasing the cozy three-bedroom brownstone they had just viewed instead of applying for a mortgage application. 

“—I mean, we can afford to buy it, you know,” Lena says softly, already trying to appeal to Kara. Lena smiles at her as she lets the blonde step into the office. Kara opens her mouth to speak, but instead she turns around quickly. 

“Seriously!” Kara shrieks. There is a yelp that Lena hears behind her, and when she chances a look, she hastily jerks her gaze away.

“Did you not  _ hear  _ us!” Kara says with an almost offended tone. Lena chuckles in amusement as she presses her hands against her ears, presumably an attempt to tune out Sam and Alex trying to fix their clothes—mostly Alex putting back her shirt. 

“You could’ve knocked!” Alex exclaims. Kara just huffs.

“This is literally an office, Alex,” she shoots back. “A public place!”

“Yeah, but it’s  _ my girlfriend’s  _ place!” The older Danvers easily replies before huffing. “There. We’re decent,” she mumbles. Lena waits for Kara to turn around before she does the same; the blonde is bright red, her sensibilities ever so delicate, and Lena reaches out to cup her cheeks in amusement. 

“Are you alright, Kara?” She chuckles. Kara just glares at her. 

“No. I am very much scarred, thank you,” the blonde mumbles as she stomps her way to the chair in front of the desk, before pausing and rethinking her action. Instead, she remains standing, huffs her chest out and crosses her arms. Lena watches her with a smirk, then turns to Alex and Sam. The older Danvers isn’t much better with her pink cheeks, and Sam is just scowling at Lena. 

“You better have a good reason for barging in on us, Luthor,” she mutters. 

Lena just rolls her eyes. “It could’ve been prevented if those with super powers have alerted those without,” she points out, glancing at Kara then back to Sam.

“I was focused on you!” Kara exclaims, just as Sam throws her hands up in the air and says “I was focused on Alex!” 

The raven-haired woman raises an eyebrow. “This should be a matter of concern, but I’ll bring it up again later. Sam, I  _ did  _ let you know we were coming. We’re getting lunch before Ruby’s soccer game, remember? And since Alex is here, surprisingly, even when she mentioned being out on DEO business…” She glances at the agent, who thankfully seemed to have calmed down though she is looking everywhere but Lena and Kara. “Would you like to join us?” 

Alex puffs her cheeks before nodding. Lena hums in approval and takes out her phone. “Great. Shall we, then?” 

“Wait,” Sam mumbles as she stands. “I’m wearing a packer that’s very uncomfortable in these pants. Let me just get it off.”

The Danvers sisters both squeak and blush a red that could rival Supergirl’s cape. Lena smirks at Sam and drawls  _ naughty,  _ and the CFO winks playfully at her before leaving for the bathroom. 

“Okay,” Lena chuckles as she glances at the two flustered women. “Hopefully when Sam gets back you two are functioning again.” 

//

“Hey Sam,” Lena says, glancing at the rearview mirror to meet the CFO’s gaze. At her hum, Lena smirks but puts her focus back on the road as she drives. “I know a good brand for… packing purposes.”

“Lena!” is Kara's scandalized gasp. Sam scoots forward and puts a hand on the shoulder of the driver’s seat. 

“Oh?” Sam chuckles. She turns to the blonde with a smirk. “Kara. I would never have guessed.”

Lena sees Kara fidget and look out the window. The raven-haired woman chuckles. “She wears them.”

Sam leans back in her seat and laughs. “Interesting. And to think you used to—”

_ “Okay!” _ Alex yells with a whine. “Can we not talk about this? I'm losing my appetite.”

Sam smirks. “I know how to keep your appetite up, babe.”

“No sex in my backseat,” Lena tuts. Sam opens her mouth to say something but Lena just raises her eyebrow at her through the rearview mirror. “I know, Sam, but it's  _ my _ car, so.”

There is a moment of silence before Alex lets out an indignant yelp and bouncing off her seat. Kara groans and just hides her face in her hands.

//

“Wait,” Kara starts as they get out of the car. “Sam, what were you supposed to say earlier? About...” She waves a hand vaguely. “You know.”

Alex groans and throws her hands up in the air. “Seriously, Kara?”

The blonde huffs and crosses her arms as they walk into the restaurant. “Yes, seriously.” She turns to Sam, but Alex just glares at her sister before grabbing her girlfriend to drag her to the restaurant. Kara scowls at her but turns to Lena. “Well?” 

Lena shrugs. “I used to pack back in college. Part of the whole punk phase.” She turns to see Kara’s reaction, but the blonde stopped walking two steps behind her. She is beet red, yet again, and Lena is almost worried about all her facial blood vessels.

“Why does- I don’t—” Kara sputters then groans. “Why does Sam know this?” 

“Oh,” Lena chuckles. “You know we knew each other in college.” 

Kara makes a small sound of protest. “That doesn’t explain how she knows you- you- you know!” She huffs, shoves her hands in her pockets as she looks down and kicks the dirt. She mumbles something that Lena doesn’t hear. 

“Come again?” Lena says, ducking her head to meet Kara’s gaze. The blonde just fidgets.

“Did you- I mean, I don’t really care, but like, I- I mean, did you—” She lets out a long sigh. “Didyousleeptogether?” 

Lena stares at Kara for a few moments, blinks twice, then bursts into laughter. “Did you just- I- Oh my god.” She reaches for Kara’s hand. “Kara,” she says, letting her laughter die down enough for a soft smile to grace her lips. “She knows because Samantha has no filter and we met at a time when I made terrible choices and wore the tightest leather pants.” She scrunches her nose. “Besides, I was too crass for her taste and she wasn’t exactly my type.” 

Kara stares at Lena for a long time before she lets out a relieved sigh and squeezes her hand. The blonde opens her mouth but closes it again, then puffs her cheeks with air as she looks down at their joined hands. “Do you… Will you- I mean, I’m asking because I’m curious, but I- mayb- I’m just—”

“Wondering if I’d wear one for you?” Lena supplies, and when Kara ends up sputtering again, she grins and leans in to whisper in Kara’s ear. “You can always request to see that punk Lena in the flesh,” she says with a low drawl that had Kara shivering. “Piercings and all.” 

Kara visibly swallows, glances at Lena with dark eyes. 

“I did not need to hear that!” Sam calls out as she pokes her head out of the restaurant doors. Kara groans and glares at her but her hand stays on Lena’s hand.

“You weren’t supposed to be listening!” Kara yells.

“You two were supposed to be here two minutes ago,” Sam points out. “Hurry up. Ruby’s game starts in an hour.” She heads back inside the restaurant. Lena chuckles again and kisses the back of Kara’s hand.

“We’ll discuss this later,” Lena promises.

//

“So,” Sam starts as she refilles her glass of wine. They are halfway through lunch and have just finished talking about L-Corp’s latest sponsored projects when the four have fallen into a comfortable silence. Lena looks up as Sam takes a sip of her wine. “How many piercings does Kara know you had?” 

Lena shrugs as she reaches for her wine. Kara is looking at her with a flush of pink on her cheeks that never really died down ever since they sat. “Every one.”

Sam hums and turns to Kara with a shit-eating grin. “Even the—”

“Yup!” Kara answers anyway, then squirms and shoves a huge bite of beef into her mouth. Alex tries her best to ignore the conversation and takes a huge gulp of her wine. Lena smirks. 

“Does Alex know about yours?” 

Alex snorts on her wine as Sam shrugs. “Hard to miss when I’m naked.” 

The Danvers sisters bury their faces in their hands while Sam and Lena share a laugh.

//

“Hey Kara,” Sam pipes in as they discuss a certain speech said last week at the City council meeting. “Is Lena still crass?”

Kara pauses midway chewing her potatoes. “Whaddya mean?” She mumbles before swallowing, throwing Lena an apologetic look. 

Sam just tilts her head. “Does she talk dirty in bed?” 

Kara chokes on air. Lena just glares at Sam as she gently pats the blonde’s back. Alex downs another glass of wine. 

//

They make their way to the soccer field where Ruby’s game will be held. They had made banners the night before, all tucked safely in the trunk, and Kara offers to bring all of them to where they would be sitting on the bleachers.

Sam stays back to whisper something in Alex’s ear. The agent chuckles nervously and looks around them, while Kara just speeds up her walking. Lena follows her with a laugh.

“What’s wrong, Kara?” She asks.

“I definitely did not need to hear that,” Kara mutters as she rubs her ears. “Let’s find Ruby so I can wish her luck.” 

Lena laughs again and turns to the pair behind them.

“You two can shag after the game!” She yells. Alex’s eyes widen comically and Sam just scowls as the agent stomps her way to the bleachers. The CFO follows her and crosses her arms at Lena.

“I hate you, Luthor,” Sam grumbles. Lena just shrugs.

“Just looking out for all these oblivious parents whose hands you’ll be shaking.”

Alex looks like she is two seconds from a heart attack.

//

They dissolve into deranged cheering as soon as Ruby enters the field. The girl waves at them awkwardly before she heads to the rest of her team. Kara whoops and waves the banner she made—it reads  _ GO SUPER RUBY!!!  _ with a stick figure drawing of what Kara said was Ruby in a red cape. 

The game starts, and the four don’t let up on their cheering, so much so that Lena feels glares thrown their way. She just glares back, the Luthor glare that Alex had once mentioned before should be patented. She gasps when Ruby gets tackled down by a much bigger girl, and all for of them stand and yell in disbelief at the referee.

“That’s a foul!” The Danvers sisters say in unison.

“Are you fucking kidding me? Did you not fucking see that?” Lena almost shrieks at the referee, gesturing wildly at Ruby who was already up and dusting her knees. 

_ “ARE YOU BLIND?”  _ Sam yells. Lena is half-sure the arena trembles for a second. There are a couple of people who look their way. The CFO purses her lips and crosses her arms petulantly then glares at them before looking back at Ruby.

“She’s fine,” Sam mumbles after giving her a quick x-ray scan, but the brunette is still scowling at the referee. The game continues and thankfully, Ruby doesn’t seem phased, and when she kicks a goal the four of them scream so loudly Lena is almost sure some banshee-related shrieking is already one of Kara’s super powers. A couple glares at their group when Sam grabs Alex for a quick kiss, but they don’t pay them attention—they never do, having gotten used to the stares. 

And, well, they don’t really care much. Not when they’re all madly in love. 

Ruby’s team wins. The four of them erupt in cheers and Kara almost rips her banner in half, but they all run out of the bleachers when the girl’s team celebration is over so they could all greet her. They congratulate her with forehead kisses and tight hugs that has the half-Kryptonian coughing for breath, and it’s Kara who winces and apologizes for being so excited. 

When they are walking back to the car to go to Eliza’s for dinner, Kara holds her back with a smile so shy Lena remembers their first date.

“I just realized I want a family with you,” she whispers. “Well. Actually, I want everything with you, Lena,” Kara adds, and not even the chilly air that welcomes the evening could curb the fire that warms Lena’s chest at those words. She pulls Kara into a kiss that has the blonde heroine gasping for breath, and when Lena pulls away she does so with a promise of forever.

//

With Ruby to buffer their suggestive banter, Alex and Kara finally make it into the conversation without turning red. They instead talk about the trip to the Luthor mansion at the edge of Metropolis as Lena drives to Eliza’s home, Kara’s hand warm and comfortable on Lena’s knee.

“Hey auntie Lena,” Ruby says, scooting from her seat, and the name is still so new and yet so familiar that Lena almost falters in driving. Instead, she glances over at Kara—who smiles at her lovingly—as Ruby goes over her questions on “how mansion-y the Luthor mansion is” and “can I babysit a dog that my friend asked me to?” 

Lena just says yes, what with her emotions running rampant around her chest and head, but Kara’s hand remains reassuring and steadfast on her knee, as if anchoring her, like she always seems to do. Lena is ever grateful.

//

Eliza is waiting by the porch when the arrive. Ruby crawls over Sam in her haste to get out and stumbles on her way to hug the older Danvers, and Eliza tries not to wince at the tight hug the half-Kryptonian gives her. 

“Ruby, your strength,” Sam reminds, and Ruby pulls back with a yelp and an apology that Eliza shrugs off. She sends the girl inside, tells her pies and cookies are waiting for her in the kitchen, and before her sentence is finished Ruby is already gone. The five women just chuckle. Eliza turns to them.

“How are my favorite girls?” She says with a smile, opening her arms wide open for a hug. Her daughters take her in their arms, Kara easily lifting both Eliza and Alex despite the latter’s warning.

“Missed you a lot,” Alex mumbles. 

Kara nods slowly then kisses her mother's forehead. “How have you been?”

“I’ve gotten into knitting,” Eliza shares with a laugh. “I made your lovely girlfriends some scarves,” she says, turning to Lena and Sam. The brunette easily pulls Eliza into a hug while Lena, despite visiting a handful of times, still stays back. Eliza just looks at her in understanding, smiles, and is the first to step forward to pull Lena in a tight hug. In her arms is the warmth and love from a mother Lena had been denied all her life, and like every time, she tries to hold back her tears, especially when Eliza tells her that she’s getting better at this, because now she easily hugs her back, unlike before.

“Right!” Eliza announces as she pulls back and ushers the four into the kitchen. “Let’s go eat before my granddaughter finishes everything.” 

Kara yelps and speeds her way to the kitchen. Alex huffs under her breath and runs after her. Eliza shakes her head in amusement and looks back at Lena and Sam, as if apologizing for her children’s behavior, before walking after them and yelling  _ no running in the house! _

It’s Sam who chuckles, playfully bumping Lena’s shoulder as they make their way to the kitchen.

“We lucked out, didn’t we?” She whispers, smile evident in her voice. The sight that greets them in the kitchen is Ruby already halfway a pile of cookies, and Alex and Kara scowling at each other over a chocolate pecan pie. Eliza swoops in and tells them she has another batch baking, but Kara takes the pie and Alex just runs after her. 

Lena tries to hold back her tears, laughs when Kara hides behind her with  _ babe! Protect me!  _ as Alex scowls in front of her.  The CEO glances over at Sam. “We definitely did.” 

(“Definitely what?” Kara asks through a mouthful of her pie. Alex tries to go over Lena to take the pie but the raven-haired woman raises an eyebrow. The agent turns to Sam, as if asking for help, at she quickly takes the pie in Kara’s hands. Before anyone could speak—before Kara could demand for her chocolate pecan pie's return or else she'll shoot lasers—Sam is raising an index finger. 

“Uh-oh,” Ruby mumbles.

“We’re dividing the damn pie,” Sam says with authority.

Eliza looks impressed. Sam scowls at Lena when the latter says  _ such a mom. _ )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Ugh, Supercorp + Sex Reign antics? Lena teasing Sam and Alex and Kara just turning red and wanting to die when Sam does the same to them? Sam and Lena sharing everything about their sex lives but the Danvers sisters being totally scandalised? All 4 of them cheering embarrassingly at Ruby's soccer games? Lena and Sam having grown up alone and with shitty families being like "this is what family feels like" because they're both Danvers now and Eliza is the mother they deserve. Please write this!


	10. lena on her period

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Lena dying from her period and Kara doting on her? Like they're not even together and it's all so very confusing for Lena because not even in her previous relationships people saw her like that? Please?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](https://potstickermaster.tumblr.com/post/173444294200/lena-dying-from-her-period-and-kara-doting-on-her)

“Are you okay?” 

Lena jerks in her seat in surprise, dropping her pen on her desk as she glares at Kara, who lands in her office with a soft thud of her boots on the tiled floor. She is wearing the proud colors of her Supergirl costume, red cape swishing in the wind, but all Lena can do is scowl at her as she tries to calm her racing heart. 

“Don’t scare me like that,” she hisses, picking up the pen again. She doesn’t see Kara smile fondly at her as the heroine floats until she is sitting on the chair across Lena.

“Sorry,” she says softly, and Lena sighs. Leaning back against her chair, she looks apologetically at her best friend.

“No,  _ I’m  _ sorry, it’s just —” Lena nibbles on her lower lip and Kara catches the movement before blue eyes settle on green again. “I’m a little moody today. I apologize for snapping.”

“Pfft, it’s fine,” Kara says with a wave of her hand. She tilts her head, crinkle in her eyebrows. The sight of it makes Lena smile, at least. “Everything okay? Is it work? I can go if—”

“No, no!” Lena exclaims. “Please, stay. I’m fine. It’s just,” she shrugs and picks up her pen again, writes on the page of the contract she is reading, “it’s that time of the month and unfortunately, the painkillers aren’t working.” 

“Oh.” Kara breathes out an understanding sigh and immediately shoots up, floating to the open balcony door. “Wait a moment,” she says, and before Lena could ask where she is going, Kara is gone with a  _ whoosh. _

“Okay,” Lena says with a little sigh. She looks at her once-again-empty office and makes a move to continue her task, but a gust of wind makes her pause. She looks up to see Kara grinning brightly, still in her Supergirl outfit, a paper bag in her hand. 

“Here,” Kara says, before fishing out a tall cup out of the bag. “It’s hot dark chocolate. I also got you cinnamon toast!” She exclaims, and takes out what Lena assumes is a napkin-covered stack of bread. “Helps with the, uh, you know. The whole period thing. I mean. I wouldn’t know. I don’t...actually...have them.” 

Lena blinks slowly at Kara at this. She looks at the offerings on her desk, the cinnamon toast smelling so divine, and smiles at the blonde in appreciation. “You lucky Kryptonian,” she says with a laugh. “Though I assume cramps would be hell on you, should that happen.”

“Oh, right!” Kara gasps, and then she’s gone again. Lena chuckles to herself and reaches for the toast, unwrapping the stack and pinching a bite. She moans softly at the taste, the bread almost melting in her mouth, and there is a crash from outside of her office that has her shooting off her seat to check it. 

She is met with Supergirl, face first on her balcony floor—a dent on the tiled floor, now. The heroine pushes herself back to her feet with an apologetic laugh, then hands Lena a hot compress that is as red as her cape. 

“For your, uh, cramps,” she explains. Lena takes it with a soft  _ thank you _ . “Sorry for the damage, I, uh, miscalculated,” Kara continues. There is a blush on her cheeks that Lena finds adorable, and the CEO just shrugs.

“It’s fine,” she says with a smile, then invites Kara back inside. “Honestly, this is the most someone’s taken care of me during my period. I mean. It’s not really a big deal,” she says easily, making sure Kara is following her before she sits back down on her chair. No one has ever cared much about looking out for Lena like this. Even Jack, back then, mostly stayed out of her way, considering how  _ pissed  _ Lena could get. “I really appreciate it though,” she says, voice soft. She leans back on her chair and places the hot compress on her lower belly, sighing gratefully at the temporary relief of her cramps. “A true hero,” Lena breathes out. “Thank you.” 

Kara just nods furiously, eagerly, and the flush on her cheeks is still there. “Anytime, Lena.” 

The CEO just smiles warmly at the blonde. “Anyway. What has you visiting me on this fine day?” 

Kara blinks a few times at that, as if she has forgotten the purpose of her visit earlier, and she scratches the corner of her left eyebrow anxiously. “I- uh. I kept hearing you muttering curses not in English while I was patrolling, so…” 

Lena stares at the blonde for a few moments. Kara squeaks at the attention after a while, murmurs an apology, and Lena just smiles fondly at her. 

“You’re my favorite, you know that?” Lena whispers. 

Kara beams, and it’s enough to single-handedly make Lena feel better. “And you’re mine.”


	11. post 3x17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post 3x17 sorta fix-it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for an anon and @jetpackingpenguin here’s an attempt to fix that ending. originally posted [here](https://potstickermaster.tumblr.com/post/173692618995/june-i-know-youre-swamped-on-actual-real-life)

 

* * *

“Hey, Lena!”

Kara lets out a thankful smile when the woman pauses and turns to her.

“Nice work back there,” Lena says.

The heroine shrugs. “You weren’t so bad yourself.”

Lena manages a sad smile, one that aches more than Kara expected it to. “We couldn’t save Sam.”

“But we saved Julia,” she says. She is still hopeful. “And if Julia can overcome the demon inside her then Sam has a chance to.”

Lena purses her lips and manages a nod. “I hope you’re right.” She pauses then moves to walk away, but the blonde follows her with a quick side step.

“Actually, I, um-” Kara squirms. “I wanted to talk to you.”

Lena looks at her expectantly, arms crossed. Defensive. Kara understands.

“I may have been overreacting,” she explains, voice soft as she glances down on her feet. She sighs and looks up at Lena. “I’m- I’m sorry. For that. I… As far as I’m concerned, our slate is clean.” The words are heavy on her tongue with the lies she bears - the omission of truth is a lie, after all, but she offers a hesitant hand forward. Lena looks down at her hand before reaching for her. Her palm is warm, her grip firm, as she shakes Kara’s - Supergirl’s - hand.

“Well, I can work with that.” She smiles, too, and Kara thinks she quite missed the way Lena’s features light up with it.

Lena pulls back her hand, still smiling at Kara. She looks like a burden is relieved off her shoulders, like she has carried Supergirl’s anger at her so heavily, and guilt weighs on Kara’s own now. The guilt worsens and it tastes bitter on her tongue. She swallows thickly and fidgets with her hands. “Actually, I- I have something more to say,” she continues. “Can we talk? Like- like in private.”

Lena quirks an eyebrow but nods anyway. Kara nods firmly before leading the raven-haired woman to one of the conference rooms. “What did you want to talk about?” Lena manages to ask.

Kara takes a deep breath. She stands several steps away from the woman, pacing now, and she pauses for the briefest of moments to meet Lena’s gaze. “I get that we both have secrets,” she whispers.

Lena crosses her arms again, her lips pursed. The mask of calm she wears is betrayed by her racing heartbeat that Kara hears despite her best intentions, and she focuses on that instead of the storm in Lena’s eyes. “What’s your point?” Lena asks.

“I need to tell you something,” Kara sighs. “And I- And I understand, if after this you want to leave, or- or if you don’t want anything to do to me or this cause, or-”

“I’m not going to abandon my friend,” Lena says pointedly. Kara swallows. There is determination in her eyes and Kara could only clench her fists on her sides. “What’s your point, Supergirl?”

Kara clenches her jaw. The guilt of her lies weighs heavier now, and her conscience screams at her. If not for her peace of mind, she’d do it for Lena. “I think… I think the reason I got angry at you for keeping Sam a secret is because I was projecting.” Her voice is a whisper and it takes so much effort to keep her gaze on Lena’s eyes, but she has to. She wants Lena to know she is sincere. Lena’s gaze hardens, her eyes turning cold as darkness crosses her features. Still, she isn’t bolting or screaming yet, so Kara takes it as an invitation to continue. “You said that you understand that there is a need to keep secrets from people. I… My identity -” At it, Lena’s heartbeat spikes, and Kara’s stomach falls to the ground but she grits her teeth. “I have people close to me that I have to protect. Which means my identity is a secret for a valid reason.”

Lena tilts her head, arms tightening against her chest like she wants to fold into herself, and Kara sighs heavily. Her vision is getting blurry now; she isn’t sure if it’s the after-effects of the eclipse or her building tears, but she grits her teeth through it. “So,” she breathes out, meeting Lena’s gaze. “When I hide who I am when I’m not Supergirl, it’s for your protection.”

A scoff falls from Lena’s lips. “My protection?”

An opening. Kara feels like crumbling; her hands shake for some reason and she thinks its the eclipse again. “I promised you I’ll always protect you, didn’t I?” She says, voice barely a whisper as she begs Lena with her eyes to please understand.

Lena is quiet again, but she can’t hide from Kara how her heart races, how her shoulders tense with the implication of Kara’s words. After several moments, she manages a scoff before turning away. Kara thinks she hears her sniffle but she can’t quite see her face; she does, however, see how she runs the back of her hand against her cheeks.

Kara breaks quietly. She doesn’t have the right to because she is the one, after all, who kept this from Lena, but she breaks nonetheless.

“I hope you know by now that I don’t need protection, Kara,” Lena whispers. Kara’s vision is swimming with tears and she hears Lena swallow back a sob, yet all the blonde could do is stand several steps away from her because she doesn’t know what else to do. Lena lets out a heavy sigh and begins to walk towards the doorway. Kara manages to bite back her tears as she looks down on her feet, waits for Lena to leave so she can cry fully.

But Lena doesn’t leave. Instead, Kara feels arms wrap around her, Lena’s warmth enveloping her shaking frame, and Kara shatters.

“I’m sorry, Lena,” she whispers through her tears. Lena just holds her.

“We have our secrets,” she tells the blonde. Kara is drained of her powers and she is almost human, now, except she isn’t - she is an alien on Earth, without her powers, responsibility on her shoulders - responsibility of trying to save her new home from the monsters Krypton created - and here she is, anchored to comfort and sanity by the person she sworn to protect but failed to, by the person she swore she’d always side with but fought against when she dared keep a secret, all because Kara is terrified of losing her.

But Lena holds her. “Let me protect you this time.”

It must be a sight, a Luthor and a Super sobbing in each other’s arms, but later, when their tears have subsided and they start with an honest, clean slate, sitting side by side and leaning against each other, backs against the cold walls of the D.E.O., Kara speaks.

“I thought I’d lose you,” she whispers. “It’s why… It’s why it took so long for me to say the truth. Why I got angry for you for keeping secrets from me. It was- it’s anger at myself.”

Lena turns to her with a little smile. “We’re even now, aren’t we?”

Kara manages a chuckle. “Yeah. Even now.”

They sit in silence for a while, until Alex calls for them. Kara stands and offers Lena her hand to help her up. Lena accepts it. Kara easily pulls her up, but when Lena is on her feet, she squeezes Kara’s hand and meets her gaze.

“For the record,” Lena says, voice tender and full of sincerity. “You won’t ever lose me.”


	12. post 3x18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just something post elevator scene (3x18)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](https://potstickermaster.tumblr.com/post/173943925435/just-something-post-elevator-scene-maybe-after)

****

_She crossed a line. I can never trust her again._

Lena brings up the hoard of ice cream she has brought, then, but Kara can only linger on the words that hang heavily in the air. 

“I hope you brought your appetite,” Lena chuckles as she walks out of the elevator.

Kara manages a chuckle. “You know me.”

Except, she doesn’t. At least not all of her - not that Kara knows anyway. Kara feels her heart break at the thought, feels it break imagining that  _maybe_ Lena does and she’s just as good at lying as Kara has become. 

She realizes she shouldn’t have brought it up. Shouldn’t have brought  _Supergirl_ up. But she can’t quite help herself - Lena is the only person Kara Danvers has now, and with the whirlwind of events that has kept Supergirl on the front seat for far too long, it’s almost second nature to bring her up: A semblance of familiarity in the chaos of the current life she can’t quite run away from. Or maybe, in hindsight, she just wanted to thank Lena as Kara - because Supergirl has the role of a torn Kryptonian to play, and Kara can just thank Lena as  _herself._ As Lena’s best friend. 

Except she  _is_ Lena’s best friend, and she should have expected that the frustrations Lena has kept from the cape-wearing heroine would be thrown into her face. 

The visit to Ruby was a blur. They spent time comforting the girl, Kara halfheartedly bulldozing through ice cream with a quiet Ruby in an attempt to make her feel better, though Kara didn’t feel quite  _fine_ herself. Not with everything Lena has said playing back in her head. 

_Trust is hard for me too, Supergirl. You really do have a god complex. I’ve no other choice. Disappointment. It’s personal. She’s not all truth and justice like she pretends to be. Used my personal relationship against me. Something my mother would do._

Kara grits her teeth to distract herself from the ache that hammers in her chest. Now that she gets to be Kara Danvers again, is it hypocritical of her to castigate her own  _self_ for causing Lena all that hurt?

Later, when Ruby has been tucked into bed and Alex promised they would be okay, Kara and Lena walk back to the elevator in silence. Kara focuses on Lena’s heartbeat to calm the storm inside of her that when Lena speaks, she actually jumps slightly.

Lena chuckles. “You’re jumpy,” she notes. “Is everything okay? I was asking if you wanted me to drive you home.”

Kara bites her tongue lest another  _I flew here on a bus_ lie fall out. She realizes then how far back she had lied to Lena, and the storm in her chest forces out the words before she can think about it. “Can we talk?” 

Lena tenses and her heartbeat spikes. Kara bites her lip at the sound. The CEO nods slightly. “Are you okay?” She asks again, worried now. The guilt Kara feels worsens. 

“Yeah, just,” Kara wrings her hands in front of her. The elevator stops at the ground floor and they walk out in relative silence, Lena just waiting for Kara to speak. 

Heart pounding in her ears, Kara turns to Lena with a quiet plea in her eyes. Better rip the band-aid off fast now, she thinks, because there is no other way Kara could break this to her. “I’m Supergirl.” 

A series of emotions flit through Lena’s face. Amusement, like she thinks Kara is joking. Disbelief. Curiosity. Realization that she isn’t joking. Betrayal - pain in those green eyes that Kara itches for her skin to burn. Anger graces her soft features, turning her gaze steel. Cold.

And then, nothing. Lena dons a mask of neutrality that Kara fights back the urge to flee. There is silence again save for Lena’s racing heart.

“Of all the people I expected to lie to me,” Lena says, voice low, detached. So unlike the best friend she knew. “I never expected  _you.”_ She laughs. It drives a knife through Kara’s heart, and the way she fully meets Kara’s gaze hurts more than if she couldn’t look her in the eye. “You really took the long route to make sure you struck hard, huh?” 

“Lena -” 

“Don’t,” Lena hisses, and a sliver of emotion breaks her mask of calmness but it isn’t the one Kara hopes for. It’s anger. “I have to say, I’m impressed. This coming from a  _Luthor:_ that’s- that’s despicable, Kara.” 

And it’s her name that breaks her; these past few days, it seemed everything she has done was to hurt Lena - she has reasons then, reasons that save herself but not Lena, the one person she has sworn to protect - but every single quip Lena has thrown her way were directed to  _Supergirl._

Except now, her name rings loud and clear.

_That’s despicable, Kara._

“I- I have to go,” Lena whispers, and her voice breaks and Kara does too. “I can’t even look at you right now.” 

Kara watches her walk away, and Kara Danvers has no one.


	13. baking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: kara and lena trying to bake cupcakes while listening to cheesy songs like "accidentally in love" or some 90s nsync and they just dance around and try to decorate their cupcakes but it ends up being a whipped cream and sprinkles fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](https://potstickermaster.tumblr.com/post/173954427350/kara-and-lena-trying-to-bake-cupcakes-while)

The drums and the opening riff echo through Kara’s apartment and it brings a laugh out of Lena. They are working on the toppings of the fresh out-of-the-oven cupcakes Kara had successfully managed not to burn.

“I love this song,” Lena offers to Kara as explanation, shrugging as she continues with her task of icing her second cupcake. Kara grins and tilts her head at Lena. 

 _“What’s the problem, I don’t know,”_ she sings and leans closer to Lena. The raven-haired woman scrunches her nose and pretends to focus on her task, but she does glance to Kara and sing back  _maybe I’m in love_ with a roll of her eyes.

Kara giggles and lowers her piping bag on the table. “Can’t stop thinking ‘bout you,” she talks over the song, still grinning at Lena. 

Lena reaches for the bowl of chocolate chips and flicks it over to Kara. It lands on the blonde’s cheek, making her giggle. “Rude,” Kara huffs playfully. 

“You’re so corny,” Lena points out. She puts aside the finished cupcake to the tray. Something sticky is wiped on her cheek; she gasps and whips her attention to Kara. The blonde is beaming, piping bag on one hand, her other raised, forefinger pink with the strawberry icing Kara is putting on the cupcakes. Supposedly.

“You did not just do that,” Lena says with a narrow of her eyes.  

“Uh-huh,” Kara says, popping her digit into her mouth to lick off the icing. “Just did.” 

Lena crosses her arms and glares at Kara. The blonde is practically vibrating with laughter, and before she could notice it, Lena is throwing her bits of sprinkles that hit Kara straight on the face, her glasses barely successful in shielding her eyes.

“I can get blind, Luthor!” Kara gasps, and Lena just laughs and takes her piping bag again.

“That’s Luthor-Danvers to you, blondie,” she points out, jutting the piping tip right on Kara’s face. 

Kara’s mock annoyance vanishes at that, replaced by the love-sick grin she has never stopped smiling. She takes the piping bag from Lena and throws it on the table. Lena’s expression drops.

“Kara, no,” she says, but Kara rushes forward, lifting her in strong arms and hovering them a few inches on the floor.

“Put me down!” Lena shrieks with a laugh

“Sing!” Kara demands, pressing a kiss on Lena’s icing-streaked cheek.

_“No.”_

_“Well I didn’t mean to do it but there’s no escaping your love,”_ Kara sings, voice soft right against Lena’s ear. Amusement graces her every note, and Lena rests her arms around her wife’s neck as her frame shakes with laughter.

“You always do this,” Lena laments, playfully flicking Kara’s ponytail, and the blonde only licks the cream on her wife’s face. 

“Because you never learn, beloved,” she says. She holds on tighter around Lena and gives them a twirl mid-air that makes Lena burst into giggles.

“Fine!” The CEO laughs. She buries her face on Kara’s neck and sings along with the radio.

 _I’m in love, I’m love,_ she sings right along Kara’s ear. The blonde gently lowers them back to the floor, and just when the song is about to end, Kara pushes Lena gently, cups her cheeks, whispers  _I’m in love_ right against Lena’s lips before capturing them in a kiss. 


	14. denial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](https://potstickermaster.tumblr.com/post/174130664185/there-is-sadness-in-supergirls-eyes-that-almost)

There is sadness in Supergirl’s eyes that almost feels… _familiar_ —like the grief in Kara’s eyes way back when, and the thought of her best friend makes her smile, almost, but she can’t do that,  _not right now,_ maybe later, when she can call her and tell her about this god-awful day—but Lena ignores it. She’s here to help Sam, and in the presence of National City’s heroine, she holds herself up professionally—she’s not to make friends, and certainly not to entertain someone who so easily lumped her together with the family she has been distancing herself from despite all the things she has done to prove otherwise.

She remembers Supergirl throwing the very same name right on her face, remembers the crushing guilt and the ache she felt, then, and wondered if the sadness she sees in those blue eyes were the same sadness Supergirl would’ve seen if she just  _looked._

“Understood,” Supergirl finally says, and maybe it’s the exhaustion that rattles Lena’s bones but she thinks she hears a tremor in her voice, like what Lena had said had truly hurt her, and Lena has a moment to take in the sadness in her eyes again.

Familiar. So familiar that the anger she feels towards Supergirl vanishes for a mere moment as she opens her mind to the possibility of—

No. She has friends, Lena insists to herself, friends that don’t lie or scheme behind her back, friends that don’t consider her as  _just another Luthor._

When Supergirl leaves it’s with shaky hands that Lena reaches for her phone and calls for Kara. 

“Lena,” the blonde answers, relief and tremor in her voice entirely too familiar that a bitter taste settles on Lena’s tongue. 

“Hi,” Lena breathes out, runs a hand over her face. Exhaustion is heavy on her eyelids. “I’m sorry, it’s just—some things just happened and I- I needed to hear your voice.”

Kara sighs from the other line and Lena hears the smile in her voice when she speaks. “Anytime, Lena,” she says, a beat, and then, “what are friends for?” 

An uneasy feeling washes over Lena but she ignores it. If being a Luthor taught her anything, it’s that it’s easier to push things under the rug—maybe not in the long run, but at least for now, just enough for her to get Sam back, and then—

And then she’d deal with Kara and the sadness in her eyes.


	15. otp: food x kara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](https://potstickermaster.tumblr.com/post/174841677550/otp-kara-x-food)

The first time it happens, no one really noticed. It's game night, and it's Kara and Lena's turn on the Pictionary board. Despite her perfection, Lena's drawing skills are only limited to electrical schematics, so Kara is having a hard time trying to figure out what the CEO had drawn on the board (category Disney movie, title Tangled, but Lena and Kara have been going through the Disney franchise _alphabetically,_ and are currently at letter F, so she can't be blamed if she doesn't know which one that was, so all she has on the board is squiggly lines).

Winn returns from his trip to the kitchen with a bowl of fresh popcorn and settles on the couch beside Kara. "Still unable to figure it out?" He asks.

Lena glares at him. Kara sighs and grabs a handful of the popcorn from the bowl on his lap and shoves it into her mouth, before grumbling "this is a Disney movie, right?"

Lena glares at her. Kara chews on her popcorn and stares at the board, promptly chokes a bit before managing to scream _Tangled!_ with kernels bursting out of her mouth, and if Lena isn't already madly, deeply in love with her, she'd definitely think that was endearing.

(Probably also gross, but they do say love is blind. How else was Lena not able to figure out Kara was Supergirl from the get-go? _Love.)_

"Finally!" Lena exclaims, then sits back beside Kara and wipes the butter off her lips.

//

The next time it happens, they're at the DEO. Lena has just arrived, carrying a paper bag of Chinese takeout. She finds Kara, in her Supergirl suit, on the roundtable with Alex, Winn, and J'onn. The heroine turns to her in a heartbeat, and absentmindedly walks to Lena as she talks about her plan of going into the warehouse and just taking whatever device the alien mercenaries have taken.

"It's a foolproof plan," Kara explains, taking the paper bag from Lena and fishing out a box of potstickers. Lena blinks at her. Kara continues explaining even as she puts the paper bag on the roundtable and starts eating her dumplings, talking through her full mouth. "What?" She mumbles.

"You understand that barging in and kicking alien butt is _not_ a plan," Alex deadpans. She grabs the paper bag away from Kara.

The blonde just shrugs. "It has an 80% chance of working," she says, then swallows the food in her mouth. "Lena, tell them."

Lena, still halfway her walk to the roundtable, blinks again. "Don't talk with your mouth full, Kara," she sighs. "And I agree with Alex. It's _not_ a plan." She takes the potstickers away from Kara, only for the blonde to pout and whine, and Lena sighs before sliding them back in front of the heroine.

Kara grins. "Fine," she says, shoves another potsticker in her mouth, "anyone got ideas?"

//

Lena shares her idea with Winn one time, as they are trying to reverse-engineer an alien weapon seized the day before. Winn laughs.

"It's entirely plausible," he says, then shucks a screwdriver over to Lena's direction. The raven-haired woman catches it without looking and uses it to open a panel she is hunched over. "We could try it out?"

So they do. They find Kara in the control room, listening to whatever Agent Vasquez was explaining as she pointed at one of the screens. Winn walks in with Lena, a box of pizza in his arms, and puts it down on the roundtable.

They watch as Kara walks back to the roundtable, not taking her eyes off the screen, and blindly opens the box. "Uh-huh," the blonde nods, takes a slice of the pizza, then returns behind Susan. "If I can't fly over that place undetected," she pauses, takes a huge bite of her pizza, then continues talking even as she chews, "do you think some of the tactical team can go undercover?"

Lena smirks smugly at Winn. The man laughs and high-fives the raven-haired woman.

//

It becomes a thing. Lena finds it wholly amusing, so much so that she makes it a point to bring something to eat every time she drops by or she is summoned to the DEO, and Winn sometimes takes videos of it, just for fun. Alex finds out what they're doing one time, when Winn couldn't help but snicker when Kara full-on stops midway sparring with Alex because she smelled pizza in the control room, and Alex only laughs, shares the one time Kara actually shut up complaining about Alex's rock music ("shut up, Winn, it was a phase," Alex defends, to which Lena replies with "I'm sure, Alex") because she handed Kara a burger.

"That's a bad thing, isn't it?" Lena notes as she watches Kara bulldoze through a box of pizza. "What if a villain finds out about this… weakness?"

Alex snorts. "Kara will stop halfway punching a bad guy to pick up a croissant beside him, but when she has that in her mouth she _will_ still knock him out."

Lena hums. "Good point."

Winn snickers. "Hey watch," he says, then calls out for Kara. "Catch!"

He throws a candy bar across the room, and Kara easily catches it with a grin, rips off the packaging, and bites half of it.

"Thanks, Winn!"

//

Kara stays over at Lena's one time. She's in the shower and Lena is busy cooking waffles when an idea pops in her head. She puts her phone on video and puts it on the breast pocket of Kara's shirt she is wearing, then grabs a waffle.

"Kara?" She calls out. She opens the door to the walk-in shower, unsurprisingly unlocked, and hands Kara the waffle.

Kara only beams and takes the waffle with a grin. She takes a huge bite of it, soap suds all over her body and all, and chews as she thanks Lena.

Lena gets out of the shower with a giggle and proceeds to censor the video before sending it to her chat group with Alex and Winn (promptly named _nerDEOs_ by Winn).

allidoiswinn: this is both funny  
allidoiswinn: and scarring  
alexandrathegreat: I DID NOT NEED TO SEE THIS  
alexandrathegreat: but thank you for doodling from Kara's neck down  
alexandrathegreat: is that a waffle?   
allidoiswinn: why do i have this feeling she'd actually put jam on that if you had given her a jar of it?   
goodluthor: because she will

"Who are you texting?" Kara asks when she walks into the kitchen, fully-clothed now, a towel around her head.

"No one," Lena easily replies, then offers Kara a plate of waffles. "Breakfast?"

Kara grins, question forgotten.

//

One time, when the need for kryptonite arose due to a crazed Kryptonian witch on the loose, Lena did not have the foresight to promptly warn Kara until Alex is on the battlefield with her, shooting kryptonite bullets at said witch.

It doesn't turn out well, of course, when everything is over; Kara returns swiftly to the DEO already ranting to Lena as soon as she lands on the balcony about how she should have given a heads up to her, because _you know full well what I think about the kryptonite, Lena, you should've told me earlier!_

Lena moves from her desk to face Kara, a burger in hand.

Kara visibly falters at it, blue eyes focusing on the food in Lena's hand.

"Burger?" Lena offers, and Kara actually whines before taking it. She takes a bite and huffs as she glares at Lena.

"Don't think you're off the hook here," Kara angrily mumbles as she chews on the burger, then points a finger at Lena. "I get that there was a Kryptonian threat but you _still_ should have told me _earlier."_

Lena sighs and apologizes. "I know," she says softly. "But you're not hurt, are you?"

Kara swallows, hesitates, takes a bite of her burger, then nods.

Lena lets herself breathe then. "Okay. Finish your burger."

Kara glares.

//

It takes a long, _long_ while before Kara catches up with what Lena, Winn, and Alex are doing. Even J'onn is aware of it, after that one time Lena casually walks past them with an armful of chips she doesn't really it and Kara easily grabs one. When Kara finally, _finally_ notices what they are doing, she angrily huffs at the three and crosses her arms as she confronts them.

"That's just terrible," she says with a scowl.

"We weren't hurting anyone, sweetheart," Lena says apologetically.

"And it was pretty funny," Winn mumbles.

Alex nods. "Cookie?"

Kara glares at her sister, but her death stare softens at the sight of the white chocolate chip cookie in her sister's hand. "It's not my fault I'm always hungry," Kara points out, taking the cookie with an angry huff.

"I know, love," Lena says, shuffling towards the heroine to kiss her cheek. Kara sighs, and at it, Lena smirks. "At least it's food you're always hungry for."

Kara stares at her. "Trust me," she says, taking a bite of her cookie, "if I gave in to my hunger for you, everyone will hate me."

Lena laughs. Alex chokes on air and Winn coughs painfully, before promptly leaving the room.

 


	16. chess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Lena and Kara playing chess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](https://potstickermaster.tumblr.com/post/175167782710/supercorp-prompt-lena-and-kara-playing-chess-or)
> 
> I have zero idea what constitutes a great chess game so I [Youtubed one](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uDi6s89ooak) instead, then threw in some gayness.

“We are not playing strip chess,” Lena laughs as she sets up the board. They have decided that Lena will be playing white. Kara sits on the chair across her best friend and grins innocently. 

“I wasn’t implying  _that,”_ Kara defends, “I’m just saying. I might play better if there’s something at stake.” 

Lena raises an amused eyebrow. She double checks the game clock and sets it to the side. “How about the reputation of an advanced alien civilization?” She says, easily placing a pawn on E4 then tapping the clock. “For someone who took calculus at age four, I’m sure this will be a piece of cake for you.”

Kara makes a small sound. She eyes the board and furrows her eyebrows. “This coming from a woman who’s played chess at age four?” Kara hesitates, but finally moves a pawn to D6 and taps the clock. “I don’t know.”

Lena gives Kara a glance and smiles. “Are you scared I’ll beat you?” 

“No,” Kara laughs. “I look forward to it though.” She grins. 

Lena drags her gaze back to the board and chuckles. “Awfully confident of you, Kara Danvers,” she replies, moving a pawn to D4. She smirks at Kara and taps the timer. 

Kara pushes her glasses up and studies the board. “No.” She takes her left knight and moves it to F6, taps the clock, then smiles sweetly at Lena. “Kara Zor-El.” 

The raven-haired woman’s smirk melts into an endeared smile at that. “Well, Kara Zor-El,” she says, glancing at their board. “I hope you know I’m not going to let you win, either way.” She moves her left knight to C3 and lets Kara take her turn.

Kara hums. “We have a similar game in Krypton,” she says as she studies the board. She reaches for a piece but retracts her hand, then casts Lena a smile. “We call it regras. Game of strategy.” She pushes a pawn to G6, taps the timer. 

“That  _is_  what it is, Kara,” Lena chuckles. 

Kara scrunches her nose and waves a hand. “I know, I know.”  

Lena smiles at her and glances back to their game. She bites her lip in thought, and finally moves the bishop to E3. She taps the clock and looks up at Kara, only to find the blonde looking at her. “You should be looking at the board, not me,” she muses.

Kara blushes a bit and looks down at the board. “I look when it’s my turn, she points out. She pauses, furrows her eyebrows as if remembering her last move. 

Lena smirks. “Take your time,” she teases.

The blonde huffs and takes a moment or two, then moves her bishop to G7. “There,” she pouts, moving to tap the timer then leans back against her chair. She mumbles something under her breath that Lena doesn’t hear.

Lena looks up from the board and laughs. “What are you mumbling about?” She asks with a raise of an eyebrow. The squirm Kara reacts with makes her smirk.

“That’s intimidation,” Kara mumbles. “It’s not going to work on me.” 

“It is not,” Lena points out. She moves her queen to D2, taps the timer, and looks at Kara expectantly. The blonde avoids her gaze and takes her turn. 

“It is to me,” Kara huffs, “and it’s just going to make my victory all the better.” 

“Maybe we should put something at stake here then,” Lena grins. “Since you’re so awfully confident about winning.” 

Kara moves a pawn. “Very well,” she says, meets Lena’s gaze. There’s a glint in her eyes that only means  _business,_ one that Lena savors with a smirk. “What are your bets?” 

Lena shrugs and lifts a pawn forward as well. “We’ll decide at the end of the game.” 

Kara nods. She seems more serious now, not that Lena ever doubted her competitiveness for a moment. They take their time in their moves, now quiet, and Lena wonders what Kara is thinking when she catches the blonde looking at her instead of the board. Lena licks her lips; Kara’s moves, despite their quickness, are measured and calculated, and a thrill runs up her spine. She hasn’t had a game as good as this ever since - 

She shakes her head. Kara moves her queen near hers. Lena eyes her for a moment, studies the board, but doesn’t take the bait. Instead she takes Kara’s rook, lets Kara take a pawn, and as soon as the blonde lands her piece, Lena smirks. 

“Check,” Lena says, then tilts her head. “Again.” 

Kara’s eyes widen. She makes a move only for Lena to check her again. Kara counters it; there’s a furrow in her eyebrows that makes Lena want to reach out to her, but she keeps her eyes on the board and moves her queen to check Kara once more. 

She gets too caught up in the thrill that she doesn’t realize Kara has checked her some turns later. Kara lets herself smile and Lena only tilts her head again, eyeing Kara instead of the board. 

Kara is sunshine personified; Lena knows this since the first time she has met her. There is warmth in Lena’s chest that this personality of sunshine provokes, one that she has felt since day one - one that she has ignored for just as long. The feeling makes itself known yet again and her heart races. At it, Kara lifts her gaze from where she is studying the board to meet Lena’s gaze.

“Your heartbeat changed,” Kara says as she narrows her eyes. “Figured out a way to defeat me?” She teases. 

Lena ducks her head in hopes that she can hide the blush that has crept to her cheeks. She shrugs, makes a move to counter Kara’s, and tries her best to keep her gaze on the board if only to calm her racing heart. “I’ve figured that out since the beginning, Kara,” she says anyway. 

Kara’s laugh doesn’t help her case. “Ruthless.” 

Lena meets her gaze for a moment. “Sometimes my Luthor genes shine through,” she says with a grin. The blonde laughs again, and they continue their game. Kara’s pieces are almost depleted and so are Lena’s, and at the final moments, they play in silence until Lena takes her queen and carefully settles it on a tile. 

“Checkmate,” Lena says in a pleased tone. Kara only stares, then blinks a couple of times then sighs as she sags on her seat. 

“Oh man. I got careless there,” she chuckles. She squeezes her eyes shut for a moment, then locks gazes with Lena. “That was great though.”

“Indeed it was,” Lena smiles, putting the taken pieces back on the board. “I haven’t played like that in a long time.”

Kara nods in understanding. She helps Lena set the board again, and when they are done, she grimaces and looks up at the raven-haired woman. 

“I guess I owe you something now,” Kara says with a little laugh as she accepts her defeat with a grin that makes the warmth in Lena’s chest known again. Lena tries to shake it away and waves a hand.

“I was only teasing,” Lena assures. 

Kara shakes her head. “I insist,” she says. “Let me at least have this.” 

Lena eyes her for a moment. For all the strategies and careful moves she has done in chess - and business, her career, her entire  _life -_  there was one aspect that Lena can never understand; mostly because she can never predict what would happen should she make a move.

She dares anyway. 

“Okay,” Lena says, meeting Kara’s gaze tentatively. She braces herself, takes a deep breath, but Kara’s smile is reassuring. “Go out with me.” 

“Oh,” Kara breathes out, and before Lena could take back her words or drown in her disappointment, Kara smiles. “It seems this is both our victory, then.” 

**Author's Note:**

> [yell at me on tumblr](https://potstickermaster.tumblr.com)


End file.
